


La mort du professeur Binns

by Wizzette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment est mort Cuthbert Binns, le fameux professeur d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard ? Aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin avoir votre réponse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort du professeur Binns

**Author's Note:**

> Binns et Poudlard appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment est mort Cuthbert Binns, le fameux professeur d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard ? Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir votre réponse.

Mais pour cela, il faut remonter le temps jusqu'en 1674, durant l'adolescence de ce personnage.

En 1674, Cuthbert Binns était un très beau jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons. Il était très apprécié, autant par ses professeurs car il était studieux et avait d'excellentes notes en cours, que par les personnes de son âge. Ses nombreuses qualités le plaçaient parmi les garçons les plus courtisés du collège. Chaque phrase, de haut niveau culturel, s'enchaînait avec facilité dans sa bouche.

À sa sortie de Poudlard, il fut accepté dans la seule école anglaise permettant alors d'étudier l'histoire de la magie. Cette matière l'avait passionné durant toute sa scolarité, surtout la partie concernant la révolte des gobelins.

Son diplôme en poche, le directeur de Poudlard de l'époque l'engagea lors du décès de son professeur d'histoire. Ses élèves l'apprécièrent rapidement, grâce à son humeur toujours joyeuse, sa beauté et ses cours passionnant auxquels de nombreux élèves participaient activement.

Il se maria lorsqu'il eut vingt trois ans, avec une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus de quatre ans sa cadette. Ses longs cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement lisses. Elle était un peu plus petite que Cuthbert Binns. Mais malheureusement, elle ne survit pas à une ancienne maladie sorcière, maintenant éradiquée, et décéda alors qu'elle avait à peine trente ans. Il ne se remit jamais réellement de cette perte, mais conserva son sens de l'humour en son hommage. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se laisse dépérir.

La vie reprit son cours à peu près normalement jusqu'à l'arrivée, dix neuf ans plus tard, d'une nouvelle professeur de métamorphose, à la suite du départ en retraite de son prédécesseur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de vingt huit ans, grande aux longs cheveux bruns souvent remontés en un chignon, toujours souriante et rarement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se lia rapidement d'amitié avec tous les autres enseignants, et plus précisément Cuthbert Binns, avec lequel elle aimait discuter le soir durant de longues heures de sujet divers. Ils s'étaient découverts plusieurs passions communes. Cela ne plût pas beaucoup au frère de la jeune femme, toujours célibataire malgré son âge avancé. De nombreux jeunes hommes lui avait quémandé sa main mais ces propositions avaient tous reçu une réponse négative.

Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle subissait donc aucune pression extérieur, si ce n'est celle de son frère aîné d'un an, qui avait bien du mal avec sa cadette trop têtue et trop autonome pour son propre bien alors que lui était très protecteur envers elle. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil sa relation amicale avec un homme, surtout beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Après trois années d'enseignement, la jeune femme était devenue une professeur très appréciée par ses élèves et ses collègues. Tout le corps professoral et quelques étudiants étaient au courant qu'elle recherchait une relation plus intime avec le professeur d'histoire de la magie, relation que celui ci lui avait toujours refusé en hommage à son épouse décédée.

Un jour de printemps ensoleillé, le frère de la femme lui rendit visite, comme il le faisait régulièrement et il apprit pour les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers son collègue. Il entra dans une rage folle. Sa sœur n'eut pas le temps de réagir et dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il était déjà arrivé dans l'appartement du professeur d'histoire de la magie. Une grande discussion houleuse débuta, durant laquelle ce dernier avoua qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait et ne ferait jamais rien avec la sœur de l'homme. Il jugeait qu'il existait une trop grande différence d'âge entre eux deux, et surtout que son ancienne femme était encore trop présente dans son esprit.

Le frère finit par lancer un sortilège dont aucun contre sort existait, c'était lui qui l'avait mis au point quelques temps plus tôt, si une situation comme celle ci se présentait. D'un coup, la voix de l'enseignant devint sifflante, nasillarde et sèche. Comment cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants allait pouvoir continuer à séduire sa cadette avec une voix, qui à jamais, resterait monotone ? Il ne pourrait pas. Heureux, l'homme retourna chez lui, sans même passer dire au revoir à sa sœur. Tout danger semblant écarté.

Deux semaines plus tard, il revint et questionna sa sœur sur Cuthbert Binns. Il était toujours aussi populaire qu'auparavant malgré sa nouvelle façon de s'exprimer. Quelques élèves commençaient quand même à se poser des questions sur leur enseignant. Le frère repartit, furieux, dans sa petite maison de campagne, bien décidé à éliminer le gêneur une bonne fois pour toute.

Il revint treize jours plus tard avec, dans sa poche, une potion contenant un poison très puissant. Il chercha directement l'enseignant d'histoire de la magie et le trouva, seul, dans la salle des professeurs, en train de corriger les copies de ses étudiants au pied de la cheminée. Il lui proposa de lui apporter quelque chose à boire. Cuthbert accepta, cela faisait trois heures qu'il s'acharnait à faire ses corrections sans avoir prit de pause. Quelques secondes plus tard, le frère de sa collègue revint avec deux verres contenant une substance orangée à l'intérieur, présentée comme étant du jus de citrouille. Binns prit une lampée de la boisson, et commença à demander des explications sur le motif de la visite de l'homme.

Il n'entendit jamais la réponse. Sa respiration s'était bloquée, il porta ses mains à sa gorge. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Le poison faisait son effet. Cuthbert Binns était décédé ce samedi 28 avril 1724 à 17h13.

Après avoir effectué cette tache ingrate, le frère de l'enseignante de métamorphose rendit visite à sa très chère sœur. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant une petite heure. La femme fut surprise de la bonne humeur de l'homme. Ce matin, le pain avait été en rupture de stock dans le village voisin, à cause du moulin, qui pour une cause inconnue, ne voulait plus fonctionner. Cela avait provoqué une panique générale. Le sujet s'orienta ensuite sur les cours de la femme. Elle avait distribué la veille une retenue à deux jeunes adolescents qui avaient voulu tester un sortilège sur un de leur camarade au lieu de s'exercer sur leurs souris. Juste avant de partir, l'homme quémanda comment se portait le professeur Binns. Ce à quoi la femme répliqua qu'elle avait discuté avec lui le matin même, il était toujours en pleine forme.

Avant de partir, l'homme lui glissa : "Si tu le revois, dit lui bonjour de ma part". Tout au long de la discussion, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de questionner plus amplement son frère car il était rentré chez lui en transplanant.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit : "si tu le revois" ? Elle allait le voir comme d'habitude, au repas du soir, dans quelques heures. Un vague sentiment de panique commença à l'envahir. Elle décida de rendre visite à son collègue tout de suite. Elle frappa donc à la porte du professeur d'histoire de la magie. Aucune réponse. Un tableau prêt de l'entrée lui apprit que l'homme n'était pas présent. Où pouvait il donc être ? Le château était trop grand pour espérer le trouver au hasard. Elle réfléchit donc un instant et se décida à faire un tour du coté de la salle des professeurs, quelque fois que l'enseignant y serait en train d'exercer une quelconque activité. Elle eut raison d'y aller car, en franchissant la porte, elle découvrit l'homme, la tête sur la table. Il s'était endormi sur un tas de copie. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Il devrait faire attention et se coucher plus tôt car, avec l'âge, de nombreux problèmes de sommeil apparaissaient. La femme hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire : devait-elle le réveiller ou le laisser dormir ? Elle opta pour la première solution, la position que l'homme avait adopté n'était pas la meilleure pour son confort. Lorsqu'il allait se réveiller, il allait avoir un sacré mal de dos s'il restait ainsi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement au niveau de son épaule gauche. Elle fut un peu surprise de la résistance que l'articulation opposa, celle ci semblait en effet un peu plus dur qu'habituellement. L'homme ne se réveillait pas, elle le secoua plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse n'était visible, malgré la stimulation. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus pâle qu'accoutumée. Elle commença à avoir peur, surtout lorsqu'elle toucha par inadvertance le visage de l'homme. Il n'était pas gelé mais froid. Il devait être en hypothermie. Elle tenta de prendre le pouls carotidien, il était négatif, tout comme sa respiration.

Le professeur Binns était décédé, et selon les symptômes qu'elle venait de relever, cela pouvait faire une heure que la vie l'avait quitté. Cuthbert ne pouvait pas être mort, il était en pleine forme ce matin, et il n'avait aucun problème de santé particulier connu. Et pourquoi son frère paraissait au courant ? S'il ne le savait pas, il n'aurait pas fait ce sous entendu avant de partir. De plus, il était resté une heure et cela faisait une heure que Binns était décédé. Y aurait-il un rapport entre ces deux informations ?

Elle observa un peu ce qui l'entourait : la table avec dessus la tête de son ami, de nombreuses copies divisés en deux tas, une pour les corrigées et l'autre pour ceux que l'enseignant n'avait pas eu le temps de lire. Deux verres de jus de citrouille étaient posés à coté. Pourquoi deux ? Avait-il reçu de la visite avant sa mort ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux donné l'impression de ne pas avoir été touché ?

Elle leva un peu le regard et vit la cheminée, accueillante, comme toujours. Au sol, près de l'âtre, elle aperçut une toute petite fiole transparente. Elle la ramassa et la porta au niveau de ses yeux. Elle avait vu à de nombreuses reprise son frère avec un tel container pour ses potions, art dont il raffolait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un assassin, qu'il ai tué le professeur ?

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle quitta Poudlard et transplana chez son frère. Celui ci était en plein préparatif du repas du soir. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur débarquer furieuse chez lui, il la laissa s'exprimer :

"Peux tu m'expliquer ce que cette fiole faisait près de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs, lieu où je viens de retrouver Cuthbert mort ?" Devant la non réaction de son interlocuteur elle continua, "cela ne te choque pas que je te dise que l'un de mes ami est décédé ? Mais bien sur, normal, c'est toi qui l'a tué. Cette fiole t'appartient, tu as fabriqué un poison et le lui a administré. Cela ne te suffisait pas de lui avoir donné une voix monotone. Il a fallut que tu le tue. Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Tu sais très bien que nous n'aurions jamais été ensemble."

Voyant que la femme ne parlait plus, l'homme s'autorisa à formuler calmement : "Ce que je fais, ne te concerne en rien."

La colère de la femme augmenta encore d'un cran, il venait d'avouer et ne se désolait pas son geste. Avoir un minimum de regret aurait été bien. Avait-il déjà tué quelqu'un auparavant ? La rage fut à son comble lorsqu'il prononça : "De toute façon, qui regrettera ce vieux professeur à la voix criarde ? Personne, Il était inutile."

Sans réfléchir, ne contrôlant aucun de ses mouvements, elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de la mort sur son propre frère. Le corps de l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la femme reprenne ses esprits et comprenne ce qui venait de se dérouler. Elle venait d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable contre son propre frère, sa seule famille qui lui restait. Jamais avant elle n'avait éprouvé une telle haine envers une seule personne. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé un sortilège interdit. Elle se retrouvait complètement seule, son amour et son frère étaient tous les deux morts, dans la même soirée. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule personne : Elle.

La haine l'avait maintenant déserté, remplacée par un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se précipita aux pieds de son frère et tenta de le réanimer. En vain, l'Avada était irréversible. Elle resta longtemps sur le corps inerte, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne pouvait dire si cela dura moins d'une minute ou plus de deux heures. Comment une seule soirée pouvait-elle autant changer une vie ?

Elle avait perdu les deux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Elle voulait les rejoindre et s'excuser de tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait, d'avoir détruit leurs vies. Elle n'avait pas quitté son frère. Comment pouvait elle vivre après avoir tué deux individus ?

Un couteau à viande, posé sur la table, la narguait depuis un bon moment déjà. D'un simple Accio, il vint jusqu'à elle. Elle se coupa d'un coup sec sa main gauche. Le sang gicla brusquement. Le membre sectionné tomba sur le sol. Le liquide sortit en un flot continu. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Bientôt sa vue se troubla et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux légèrement rougis par les larmes versaient précédemment.

Pendant ce temps, une lueur fluorescente avait entouré le professeur Binns. Son corps spectral se détachait de son corps fait de chair et os. Il se mit à flotter dans les airs. Il avait décidé de revenir dans le monde des vivants, sous forme de fantôme, afin de punir son assassin. Il réfléchit durant toute la nuit à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au frère de sa collègue. Il ne bougea pas durant de longues heures. Personne ne le vit de la soirée, ni durant la nuit.

À 8h45, le professeur de sortilège fut le premier à le voir. Il manqua de s'évanouir en voyant la forme spectrale. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir l'enseignant d'histoire de la magie en fantôme.

Le directeur lui fit subir un interrogatoire, durant toute la matinée, sur sa mort. Il envoya une équipe au domicile du frère de l'enseignante de métamorphose. Celle ci avait été introuvable le matin. L'équipe revint un moment plus tard avec la nouvelle du décès des deux personnes. Un enterrement fut programmé pour tous les défunts.

Binns considéra qu'avec la mort de son assassin, il avait été vengé. Il accepta de continuer à exercer sa profession et ne quitta plus son poste. Il vit défiler de nombreuses générations sans jamais prêter beaucoup d'attention à chacune d'elle, se contentant simplement de dispenser ses cours. Il ne noua plus d'amitié avec aucun professeur.

Ainsi mourut et ressuscita Cuthbert Binns, le professeur d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard, pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
